


Family's Family

by BigDaddyBass (YaoiDokiDoki)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Complete, Dressrosa Arc, Episode: e0878 The World is Stunned - The Fifth Emperor of the Sea Emerges!, Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Marineford Arc, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Marineford, Reminiscing, Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/pseuds/BigDaddyBass
Summary: Three old men discuss the past and the future over some rice crackers, and one of them realises something he was better off not realising.SPOILERS for Dressrosa Arc, Marineford Arc, and Whole Cake Island Arc.





	Family's Family

A rice cracker party was currently underway aboard the deck of a marine ship, with three old men in attendance-- three old men who were among the deadliest fighters in all of mankind's known history.

The topic of discussion was recent, revolutionary events that had hoisted an upstart of a pirate to the level of a legendary Yonkou. The Fifth one, to be precise.

"See this, it's your damned family again", Sengoku complained, his mouth full of crackers.

Unfazed, Garp burst out laughing and stuffed his face with more crackers. Fujitora smiled, both of them peering down once again on the newspaper and the accompanying wanted poster.

"As expected of my grandson, wahaha!"

Fujitora stopped slurping his noodles and gently pointed out, "A 1.5 billion beli bounty and the status of a Yonkou are signs that the Marines will go after him with all they have. So will the other pirates. I wonder if he has thought about that. Though I doubt he realises the consequences of his new found title."

Sengoku snorted and took a long, satisfying sip of his tea. "Serves him right, that brat. But I'm thankful, it's not me but that mad dog of an admiral who has to deal with him, though he gave me more than enough trouble during my time. Be careful, you!" He waggled his finger at Garp. "One of these days Akainu is going to drag you off to make you pay for your family's sins!"

Garp smirked and casually reached out for another cracker, about to retort when he was cut off by Fujitora. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Sengoku San," he said, "but you had Donquixote Doflamingo's younger brother under your care since he was a little boy, isn't it?"

Sengoku went quiet, and the moist, balmy air of the sea around their little group suddenly turned cold and parched.

Then he sighed and smiled wistfully. "So I did, Issho san. Like I'd have cared for my own son, perhaps even more so."

Beside him Garp too had fallen silent, his thoughts going to a certain promise and a certain freckled boy.

Fujitora sensed the sombre mood. "Forgive me," he apologized, "but he was Trfalgar Law's guardian for sometime, wasn't he?"

"So you heard the little chat I had with him." Sengoku glasses tinted, his expression unreadable. "What if he was?"

"Out with it man," Garp hit the table, exasperated.

Fujitora smiled and addressed Sengoku.  
"If that is the case, does that not make you the grandfather of a very notorious pirate, as notorious as Mugiwara no Luffy himself? It seems to me, that Garp San isn't the only one with a troublesome grandson."

The deck was deathly silent for a few minutes, as Sengoku let Fujitora's words sink in. What followed those tense minutes-- Sengoku's anguished cry of agony and Garp's explosive laughter, is something that the Marines aboard that ship wouldn't forget in a hurry.


End file.
